Love the new girls
by must-kill-ripped-pants
Summary: Beverly is the new girl but loved by everyone and is a punk, Riku is an outcast punk and is hated by everyone. But when he finds out her secret will he be able to help and fall in love at the same time? B&R S
1. bios

Summary: Riku has problems with girls mainly because he is a punk, but when Beverley Marshall comes to school he won't be the only punk, the only thing different is that she is the center of all things which means she's instantly popular, Will this sexy guy and sexy girl come to be just friend or more? RxB SxK

sry ppls Kairi isn bearly in this story she is Bev's best friend though so I will put a sentence or two about he in bios.

Ok I'm more into Inuyahsa but I needed to have a break in that so this my first fic for Kingdom Hearts so fell free to flame. Beverley isn't me so don't think that, she is a made up characters made by me. She first has a boyfriend but she breaks up with him

here is background info on my peeps

Disclaimer:I don't own KH but I do own Bev

Bev: Spunky 18 year old, punk tries to be nice to teachers but they just get on her nerves. She is probably the main character in this story, race: Vampire magician( you'll learn about that later). Will Varsulary (Var-silly) is her boyfriend for now. (He will get killed hahahahahahaha he's a bastard anyway).

Riku:18 punk tough guy, hates teachers. co-star in this story, race: human fighter(same thing as Bev). single for now. Hated for being a punk. Tough guy with a thing for sexy girls. Sora is his best friend.(also a punk)

Sora: 18, punk popular he first likes Kairi. But notices that his best fired likes another girl so he backs off temporilay and tries to get Bev... Ok race:Human fighter. Flirt with "dreams" as he puts it.

Kairi: Bev's best friend, outgoing, has a crush on Sora, hates school. Race: human magican. Helps kill a person. is loved by all like Bev.

All of them exept Riku and Sora are street racers. MIght be drug use in later chappys but will be undetailed so I think a T rating is nessary. Ok the next chappy will be the story and just so you don't have to wait I'll put it up right after this on. Ok ppl next chappy will be next enjoy!


	2. kill him!

Kingdom Hearts

Luv for the New girl

Punks can be popular?

By: Chester B. Lover

School

"et the new become old if we want to be good let's start a party at lunch"Bev told Kairi as they walked into school. They heard wistles they punched them. "Why do boys torment us" the girl with long black hair with red streaks said she wore a black shirt that said 'Conserve Fuel stop driving past my house' with black capris with red threads. "I know like they haven't seen sexy women before" The girl with red hair with black streaks said she wore dark green capris with a black shirts that said 'If you hate my why are you reading this shirt?'. "correction you're human I'm vampire remember". they both walked into the office "excuse me but we need our-" bev started "I know what you need ladies" The woman said as she gave them each the exact same schedule. They walked down the hall to the hell hole they call a school.

"94,95,96,97!" Bev yelled in victory "Ki come on I found our locker, Ki?". "So what's your name?" a guy asked Ki giggled "Ki" she said "mine is Sora" he said "nice name" she said like a school girl "I have another friend ya know" she said "Really I don't think she'll be as hot as you" he said "I don't know about that" she said as she shook her head "So i have a friend to so how about you get yours and I get mine" he asked " Alright i'll be right back" he said as he ran off to find his friend. "What the fuck Ki we just get here and you already have to find a guy" bev said bearing her fangs "Ok so what you have a guy I need one so we can double date" she said. "Will has nothing to do with this"Bev said.

with Sora

"Man you'll like her I sware" Sora said "How do you know" an unknown guy said as he heard laughter and freak comming from his classmates. "You haven't even met her" he said "so she's single and punk with her friend and she's real popular and the only people that get popular that quick are real hot people" sora said as he drage his friend to the girls.

"Ok hers my my my my my, whos that" Sora asked Ki as he looked at Bev "My freind Beverley" she said as she pionted to Bev "Hmmm just my luck you brought me to a monkey" she said as she looked up to curse god but let the people near her see her fangs "what?" She asked.

unknown person's pov

'maybe she's just maybe there just damn she's hot wait she's single' "hey not to be rude but are you single?" I asked Bev "Nope my _friend _just says I am to bring me pain that my boyfriend isn't here to share the it with me" She said meeting eyes with me I could see pain in them. "I'm leav-" she stopped in mid sentence looking at a boy that seemed to be our age.

"Will? what are you doing here your school is in Norge" She asked "No, 'I love you' or 'I missed you so much I could kiss you'" he asked "I missed you?" She said "So who are you?' He asked me " Riku, are you her brother" I asked only to get an anwser of a big kiss on the lips to Bev. That hurt my pride but it recoverd when she puched him away "not in public god" she said wiping the blood from he lip from his fangs.

Bev's Pov

' He could at least have called I mean really' I thought then I sew him making out with another girl, coughslutcough, sorry vampire I lost control with my vampire magic I slamed him into the wall and then he jumped back at me but I ducked and he ended up head first in the wall I took this oppertunity to pull(this is graphic so if you don't want to know don't read the story) out his guts and threw them in the ari but they vanished. he was dead and I had killed him ohwell the dirty bastard deserved it I knew he chested on me I just didn't know he would do it while I'm in sight. "Oh my god did you see that" One boy yelled and fro, that day on I was feared by all in that school exept the teachers who never knew. I was also popular well i was popular from day one.

AN/ Ok i told you well I guess that was a lil too much oh well review plez I like where this storyis going so if you like this story come on and review thank you to all ppl. If you you didn't like this story then well to bad ok this might be a lil to graphic but if you don't like it I will chang it a lil bit.

but this story is didacated to my boyfriend Matt!

I love you Matt!

Punks rule...

2 be continued


	3. Chaz?

I own nothing

there is a lil gift in this chappy if you can tell me what it is it is an object that is in ur house and it is used in this chappy if you find it review me and tell me tehn we can be friends yay.!

reasons I posted this chapter

1. My internet dies

2. I'm board as shit

3.I have reviews

4.I love to write

okay this is my 3 chappy of Love the new girls I now hate Matt to death so I broke up with him yay and now I love Brian my friend in the races ! and Die Kikyo Die who happens to be Dara and My bithday was on July 18 so yay now I'm...13 yesssss ne way this goes out to all my peeps that love me! so let er rip!

At home (Bev's POV)

"Mom I'm- oh shit I didn't mean to disturb you too" I said and looked away scared as shit "No, um, what are you doing here at this time it's only 12:00 you should be in school" She said when she gathered up her clothes "Mum school is closed, wait don't ask why I'll tell you I killed Will, I killed him with my hand" I said preparing for the 'Oh my god why' but no I got her body on the floor from her loosing balance. "Get out human" I spat at the man who was fucking mom he got up and left startled I saw wetness comming from his pants. I turned to the entertainment system and turned on In The End by Linkin Park I idolized them they got everthing they wanted including no one creeping arounf your house to see if you are a vampire (AN/ okay in this story Linkin Park including Chester and Mike! I don't own them either)

(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
so hard

And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
I tried so hard

And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this

There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I couldn't think why that Riku kid wasn't afraid of me as a vampire it's like he was ammune just like that other kid Sora I think whn I was just going to go to check on 'something' I noticed that _he_ was standing in the window.

Riku's POV

I watched her scream on the part Chester did people didn't know that under the not talking part was the fact that I drowned my ears with Linkin Park and Fall Out Boy (I still don't own either one thought I wish I did sigh). The song that I love was over. Then I heard a "What the fuck" from Bev she opened the window "Ahhh I was just listening to the song nice did you write it?" I asked I just acted stupid in front of the most popular punk in the school "I know you know who does that song you were just having a nervous moment like I did when I saw,never mind what're you doing at my house?" she asked and flew over to the stero player to turn it off "Your name is Riku, right?" She asked as she helped me in the house err mansion "Y-You got my name right?" I asked acting like a doof "Yea, what are you doing at my house"she asked more annoyed "I I like vampires" I said finaly she laughed "You like we kill like Chester says in System (I do not own ne thing xcept this story) 'why won't you die your blood in mine, we''ll fine, then your body will be mine' " she sang I looked at he questioningly "vampire slang for you will die and your blood will be taken- oh shit he's gonna kill-" She stopped mid sentence only to be kissed by the king himself they pulled away "okay he didn't kill me and that was not cool Chaz (AN/ you weren't expecting that were you? hahahahahahaha I made you jump) Chaz this is Riku he now know that you are a vampire I'm...sorry" She said what was up with them he's like 30 and she's like 17 a 12 year difference wait isn't that like rape kinda "That's why I'm here we are going to tell the public that we are vampires"Chester said "Why that would make them chase after you you tell other peo-vampires tales well their thoughts well at least you had enough guts to tell your girlfriend, you did tell her right" Beverly asked 'Yes she is single' "No I'm not telling her she'll die and personally I hope she does" Chester said "Oh and what happened to old Will did you get rid of em I hope you did man I hate that guy"Chester said but muttered the last part " You mean hated that guy I killed him today" she said with venom in her words "Really, I mean really now I'm sorry"He said trying not to laugh but I did stupidly "Hey see it's funny" Chaz yelled and laughed "boys" she grumbled.

Sora's house (only him no Pov)

"Man where is he I hope he got what he needed to I want to get those nude pictures of her man Beverly is damn fine" sora said while drooling "Stop you're drolling and dad says you need to go to your stop jacking off class" sora's older brother said cooly he was 17 just like Sora but he was the hotter love of the twins "Jess shut up and hey I won't go today you will go with me to Bev's house you haven't seen her 'cause you were at the doctor for your check up but man"Sora said " How hot is she?" Jess asked " Hot enough for you ta jack off that's someting you have never done before" sora joked and smiled a devilish smile. "Fine lets go" Jess was a sucker for the ladies because he never had a lil space in his pants before he wanted to and he was going to today.

Bev's mansion(no POV)

'knock knock' "God damnit it's 2:00 we don't want anything, wait it depends is it cookies if it is-"She stopped when she got the door "Who in the hell are you and oh my god how fine can one man get?" she asked 'God I think I'm in de nile I just killed my boyfriend and now Sora is looking wait who in the hell is he o well if only must look at Riku' Bev thought ' I lost to him again' Riku thought.

shitheadshitheadshitheadshithead

An/Okay how did you like that chapter did it scare you was it funny did you laugh okay I need ur help. with a poll who should Bev go out with? but only for a few chappys

A)Riku (start to and keep going)

B)Sora (for now)

C)Chester (for now he breaks up with his Gf)

D) Jess (my character can't take without asking and for now)

this is a RikuxBeverly I have plots for all of them choose what you like.

this goes out to matt I hope your happy I still hate you!

"Walking   
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
Hating  
Things I can't bear

Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up   
And take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

Walking Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
Hating  
Things I can't bear

Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
And take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?

I hate you 

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you

I've slept so long without you  
I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise   
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you made me die inside"

I don't own that either


End file.
